There She Goes Again
by FukuWija
Summary: His second year in college. We get a short glimpse of his misfortune when she comes back to haunt him. Tokiya POV Crack? Idk. But...Happy Birfday Michan!


**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
Happy birfday Mi-chan! Happy birfday Mi-chan! Happy birfday, happy birfday— Happy birfday Mi-chaaaan!

Yey! XD lawl.

Yea, so Mi-chan's birfday is today. Nov 13. So this is like a quick fic…and my first songfic. :p Hehe. So be nice and tell me through your reviews if you hate it or like it or…whatever! XD

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.** Don't own the characters but the (stupid) plot. I don't own the song _There She Goes_ either…it was sang by some dude from a long time ago. But I love the _Sixpence None The Richer_ version more. XD

**NOTE:** Like one of my oneshots, this is another Tokiya POV. So, enjoy the way he thinks. XD lawl (and talks to himself in his mind…kukuku…) and how stupid I make things up. –shrugs- I don't really care if you don't like this. :p

* * *

**There She Goes Again  
**By**Lija-chan**

_**There she goes  
There she goes again**_

I walked inside the library. _Man, this library is nice and huge._ I thought to myself. _Seriously, this place is amazing._

Oh, you might not know this…but I'm in Tokyo University. This is actually my second year. But of course it's obvious I'd be attending this school. Thinking about it just makes me smirk in confidence.

Although…I'm not very happy about this year.

It just makes my head hurt whenever I think about this year.

_You'll know soon enough. Soon enough…_

I sat on the chair in front of one of the long tables, placing my things over it; I surveyed the library for any unsuspecting people I know.

_**Racin' through my brain**_

I swear to God, if she comes out of nowhere…I'm going to strangle her.

I shifted my eyes from left to right.

_**And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains**_

_So she's not here?_

_Well, that's great news…_and a sighed of relief left me lips after the news regulated in my brain.

Well, it really _is_ good news. It means: 'nobody would be annoying me while I study and do homework.'

Last thing I need was a monkey at my back…geez.

_**There she goes  
There she goes again**_

I opened the book I have placed on the table.

I wrinkled my eyebrows; _great…very smart, Tokiya, you forgot one of your books in class._ I mindfully commented to myself.

How can I possibly forget a book in class!? I mean…we're talking about _"ME"_ here._The_ Mikagami Tokiya. The one who works really hard here and does everything in schedule; someone who's gifted with talents and handsomeness...you probably all know about that and you don't need to know any more…or do you?

_Fine! I'll just go borrow the one here in the library…_ I gritted after awhile, sighing to myself. _I swear it's her fault!_

She just won't come off my mind…it's stupid I know.

_**Pulsin' through my veins  
And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains**_

So…you really want to know who that person is?

_**There she goes (there she goes again)  
There she goes again (there she goes again)  
Racing through my brain (there she goes again)**_

She had always been this purple, monkey-brain, who acts like the toughest male in school.

_I think she's stalking me…_ I shifted my eyes to my left and right again thinking about it.

_She follows me everywhere…_of course she won't follow me in the men's room; are you OK?

But no, she's got this clingy personality; she'd hug me all the time, she'd hold me onto my arm like a koala; it's annoying…but I don't know. Shrug. I got used to it once before…but, I don't know. It's a weird feeling.

She's always there. Where ever I turn my head she's always there, staring and grinning like a chimpanzee seeing its food placed right in front of her, for her to devour…it's quite irritating.

Imagine my surprise, no wait…I was shock at that time; NOT surprise. When she actually passed and was able to go to the same university I'm in now.

Of all the universities…why mine?!

And I thought none of them could possibly go to this school! _Except for Yanagi-san of course…_

But, how in the world did she get here? Did she bribe anyone in the school?

Yea, I know. I'm being dumb here…thinking about trivial things like these…but who else should I talk about? No one else bothers me in this school but her.

Her images in my brain…her voice; I don't know anymore.

I was never like this.

I used to not care about anyone.

Yea…so what if I was a bit haughty? I was never the one to talk to anybody…then…those people came along.

_Especially that purple headed monkey._

_**And I just can't contain  
This feelin that remains**_

I sighed. Thinking of it too much was none of my business. Plus I'm not one to wonder about trivial things like this…but this trivial thing was one of the things that can't seem to get off my head.

It's idiotic, VERY.

- - -

"BOO!" a whisper growled from behind me, near my ear.

Stupid as it might seem. I jumped on my seat and turned my head to face the perpetrator.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" I growled a whisper. Thank god I controlled myself before I could shout at the person. We were in the library after all.

_**There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name  
Pulls my train**_

The person backed off a few steps. "Whoa, Mi-chan. Calm down…geez…since when have you become so jumpy?" she giggled at me with a very unfamiliar smile she usually don't show to people. It's the first time I saw her smile like that. It felt kind of girly? Does that word even exist in her vocabulary?

_Weird._

She waved a book in her right hand; and dumbly, I followed the book with my eyes as she swayed it in front of her.

She giggled, once again, at me. "You recognize this book?" she grinned at me. You know that grin I told you awhile ago? Yep, _that_ grin.

_**No one else could heal my pain**_

I finally concentrated my eyes on her; I narrowed my eyes. "Yes."

She smiled once again. _Seriously…why does she smile so much?_ "You want it, _riiight_?" she asked; that was stupid. Really.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "was that a trick question?" I asked nonchalantly.

She stuck out a tongue. _Why is this taking so long? Just give me the damn book already!_

I sighed. Geez…I'm getting tired of this. She always has to tease me. Wait…tease me? No, annoy me more likely…it's what monkeys do.

"Haha! Mi-chan you have a strange look on your face!" she laughed at me;_at me. Great._ I mean…I should be the one laughing at her. _What's with the makeup and girly clothes? She's wearing a skirt! No, it's NOT a uniform for the school…but, she's wearing a skirt for crying out loud! Oh…and did I mention it's a cute, mini skirt?_ Wait…I didn't just think it was cute, right?

There's something wrong with me right now…the monkeys had poisoned me…they definitely did. I actually, unconsciously, had my finger lifted on my head, as if thinking to myself.

Great! I'm acting like an idiot in front of Kirisawa Fuuko. Now let's just wait for her to laugh at me, and then maybe I can strangle her.

"Mi-chan…is there something wrong with you?" I turned towards the voice; which was actually coming from my left side, looking at me weirdly.

_**And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains**_

I blinked at her. "No, nothing wrong." I furrowed my eyebrows. Blinked my eyes again, with a confused look.

She placed the book in front of me. "Geez, Mi-chan…when have you been the one person who forget things like your book?"

I didn't answer.

_You want to know? It's when you came to this school and ruined my perfectly, happy life. _Ah…ok, scratch happy. I'm not happy at all.

If you want me to tell the truth…I'd have to kill you. _It was quite…lonely here. _

Ok, shut up…I don't know what I'm talking about.

_**There she goes (she calls my name)  
There she goes again (she calls my name)  
Chasin' down my lane (she calls my name)**_

I stood up…wanting to get away from her. I need some free time. Because if she stays near my radius…she always gives me this weird feeling and I'm not used to it. Not to mention…she always makes me think of stupid things…

"Mi-chan?" she called me that stupid nickname again. I mean…can't she just use 'Mikagami-chan' or 'To-chan' or…wait…what the hell am I thinking?! Those are weirder nicknames. _No! No!_

I'd be banging my head on something solid if I don't leave and get away from her soon.

So, I took all my things, placed them on my arm and walked off, chin high.

"Mi-chan?" she called once again.

With closed eyes, I walked off not caring if she ever calls my name again…I mean that stupid nickname.

_**And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains**_

"Mi-chan!" she shouted a little louder and I walked off proudly. Don't laugh…I know I look stupid, I really don't know what I'm doing right now.

"Mi-chan!!" her voice added a bit of fret in it.I mean…why for? Not like—

"Mi-ch—"

**BAM! **(A/n: He, _smartly_, banged his head on one of the book shelfs..._smert_, huh? Yep, very _**SMERT**_, indeed. XD)**  
**

Great…that was smart. It was so loud and excruciating…I didn't even know what happened. "—an" she finished off the nickname.

So that's why she called for me. Great! It's because I was too stubborn to listen.

No, wait…I did NOT just admit it was my fault, did I?

"Are you ok, Mi-chan?" she asked worriedly as she stood beside me. She touched my arm.

It was so relieving and unknown at the same time; how she would be so caring like this. She was different from what she was from a year ago.

What changed her? I wondered.

But still…there she was.

There she was again…

Back into my life…the feelings that I have before, never stopped lingering.

It was something new to me…not the same feeling I felt for the first person I thought I felt a different emotion for.

Why is it that this person, beside me always had that effect on me?

_**There she goes (there she goes again)  
There she goes (there she goes again)**_

"Mi-chan, you idiot, Fridge-face…that's what happens to you whenever you don't listen to _the_Great Kirisawa Fuuko, whenever she calls you with the legendary nickname!" she rambled and rambled.

Who would have thought? She still had that sharp tongue along with her?

"Come, let's go to the nurse's clinic to see if you broke anything…you probably broke your skull, which is a good thing, so then you wouldn't be such a hardhead." She pulled me along with her.

The whole place felt it was still turning. This was the first.

_**There she goes**_

She pulled me with her, "for someone smart as you…you could be such an idiot at times."

I smirked to myself.

_There's nothing that can change this monkey._

_She's always there…flowing through the stream called, life; changing my own and bringing me along._

_There she goes again…continuing to change my own stream of living._

**- やりかけか。-**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
Yey! Without procrastinating! I finished this oneshot on ONE-SITTING! Wewt! –feels proud- 

But, it's stupid…I know. XD

No, don't blame me. Blame that one part (in the manga) where Mi-chan was thinking to himself, with his finger on his forehead (I think), seeing the other Hokage in chibi mode in his head…XD that was soo funny. I was kinda inspired to do this.

Plus, Mi-chan has this silly moments. XD Seriously…if you've read the manga…he's NOT OOC at all. It's kind of like his real character in the later parts. :p Hehe. Especially, I think, when he was fighting this lady who's actually that tree-dude's lover. Gawd, forgot their name and I could care less. XD

So read and review!

Flame if you like…I thought it was a stupid fic too. :p Hehe.

But if you love it, I'll give you cookies. Hehe.

- - -

**Wija:**HAPPY BIRFDAY to Mi-chan! –runs around-

**Tokiya:**You idiot! I'm not a moron!

**Fuuko:** C'mon! I'm worst! I was a bit girly!

**Wija:** -stops- aww…but I need to make a birfday special for Mi-chan…D:

**Tokiya:**Oh yey. Like I care. -sarcasm-

**Fuuko:** Yea, I know you don't care…coz you only think about yourself.

**Tokiya:** Yup.

**Fuuko:** You're a tad bit honest, aren't you? –sarcastic-

**Wija:** Well, he's right anyway. Yea, he's conceited. –nods-

**Tokiya:** Wait…that's negative. You two are ganging up on me.

**Wija:** I ain't ganging up on anyone. :p I love you two.

**Fuuko:** aww…I love you too. But this fic is made of fail.

**Wija:** I know. D:

**Tokiya:** Ok…I'll be nice. This fic…is not very smart.

**Wija:** WOW! Hahahahahahaha!! NO. -shifty eyes-

**Fuuko:** -laughs- Poor Lija. –pats- You better explain me why I'm acting like that. –raises eyebrow-

**Wija:** I'll try.

**Tokiya:** Please don't think about a…

**Wija:** Be quiet you egotistical character you!

**Fuuko:** -points and laughs-

**Wija:** Shh! –Fuuko goes silent- Ok, so I'll be seeing you guys when I see you. Bai bai! –studies for exam- XD


End file.
